


四卡虐恋之梦

by HurrymanSlowhand



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurrymanSlowhand/pseuds/HurrymanSlowhand
Summary: 他们只是相遇太早。爱情像未成熟的果实一样苦涩。互相的伤害和折磨，希望只是一场梦。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Namikaze Minato, 四卡
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	1. 第一章

夏日的午后，阳光透过层层的叶子，在草地和石头上洒下凌乱的光斑。

卡卡西坐在树下，银色的头发上跳跃着阳光，一张稚气而又倔强的脸带着少年特有的认真。他正有点恼怒的看着手中的苦无，有一小块斑渍怎么也擦不掉。

波风连绳坐在一旁，微眯着眼，一副悠闲的样子，可他的心，却在砰砰地跳动，激烈的连他自己都能听到。一下，两下，三下，四下······连绳这么数着，速度越来越快。最后他终于挨不住，睁开了双眼。

强烈的阳光照的视线有些模糊，可他还是能立马在脑海里刻画出这个身影：

一个十二岁的卡卡西，还很小，很脆弱，细碎的阳光打在他脸上----微皱的眉头，不满的嘴角，还有那头晃眼的银发。

即使已经见过无数次，连绳还是很不争气的愣住了。

“老师？”连绳一回神，听见卡卡西在叫他。

老师···老师···老师······他是老师，连绳这么告诫着自己，努力扯出一个笑容：“什么事？”见卡卡西没反应，于是继续问道：“怎么不说话？不是叫我吗？”

“没什么”卡卡西皱了皱眉头，对老师的走神似乎有些不满。

一个小小的表情露在脸上，却被连绳轻而易举的捕捉了。他找不到卡卡西生气的原因，心里有些慌乱。

这个没有任何真正恋爱经验的人，也才二十一岁而已，他的成熟理智，在卡卡西面前只是泡沫，一捏就碎。

“咳，”连绳轻轻咳嗽一声，掩饰去自己内心的波动。

“卡卡西没话跟我说，我可是有话跟你说。”有些调侃的笑着。看着卡卡西好奇却又掩饰的眼神，连绳有点无奈，忍不住伸手揉乱了小家伙的头发，柔顺的发丝带着点阳光的味道。

卡卡西觉得脸上一热，连忙闪开了。“老师你干什么。”

“因为卡卡西好可爱啊！”

又是这种看似亲密的玩笑，连绳暗暗骂自己，可心里，却不愿意割舍那一丝游离的暧昧。

还没等小家伙还嘴，就忽然间听到一声大叫，“可爱？卡卡西哪里可爱了？他明明长了个死鱼眼吗！”

不知何时出现的带土一脸不服气的表情，连绳无奈地抓了抓头发“我的徒弟都很可爱啊，包括你和琳，尤其是琳，对吧？”

“琳······琳，琳当然可爱了！”带土的脸红的像个番茄。

连绳走过去，拍了拍带土的头，然后轻轻地在他耳边说：“加油哦，老师支持你。”

带土的脸变得更红了。

“你们俩别打架。”连绳摆了摆手。同伴吗，总是在不停的争吵中建立感情的-----希望别建立出其他感情，连绳叹了口气，他没有资格去决定卡卡西的生活，包括他的感情。他太迫切的想要拥有卡卡西的一切-----可这一切，他连触碰的资格都没有，因为他是老师，一个背负责任和学生前途的师长。

“哼！”带土好像突然间想到了什么，一脸得意的说：“今天晚上我要和琳一起去庙会！”，等了半天，不见卡卡西有反应，于是带土继续说：“卡卡西，有捞金鱼哦，还有章鱼烧···”继续没反应，带土不知所措地抓了抓头发，想着怎样才能让卡卡西那个小子羡慕自己。

这时，他看到了一旁的连绳，“哈！卡卡西，老师今天也去哦！他请客！”带土或许没有发现，自己说到最后，已经不是在向卡卡西挑衅了。

不远处的连绳，也只有苦笑。

卡卡西转过头，无趣的说：“不去，我还有新的忍术要开发。”“真是无聊的家伙！”带土气的大叫，然后望着连绳向他求助。真是小孩子。

连绳无奈走到卡卡西旁边，“卡卡西，真的很～很好玩哦！”

“老师！”卡卡西有些恼怒，“做为一个忍者，不可以天天想着玩吧！”

“额···也不是完全不可以，有时也要放松一下吗！”

“可是···”没等卡卡西把话说完，连绳便按上他的肩膀，笑着说“一起去吧。”明明是那么灿烂的笑容，却明显有不容反抗的意味。

银发少年没有说话。连绳拍拍他：“老师也很想和卡卡西一起去。”

银色的睫毛闪了闪，望向一旁的连绳却没看到那微微发红的面颊。

真是一个好天气，晚上肯定有很多星星。连绳想着，树荫下的凉风拂过他金色的头发，然后又亲吻了他身后的少年。


	2. 第二章

红色的金鱼吐着泡泡把尾巴轻轻一甩，转了个弯。

连绳把装鱼的袋子递到卡卡西手里，少年小心翼翼地接过，脸上却是一副不屑的样子。

“要去找带土么？”连绳用手指刮了刮脸颊，有些失落的说：“和老师在一起很无趣吧。”

卡卡西连忙抬起头，想要否定，张了张嘴，却什么也说不出来。

喧闹的庙会街头，师徒两人默默的走着。

“老师，”卡卡西首先打破了沉默：“那个面具。”

连绳一愣，抬头望去，玲琅满目的摊子里，一个别具匠心的犬头面具静静的挂在一旁。

“卡卡西喜欢么？那是仿暗部的面具哦。”连绳走过去，把面具取下来，看了看，然后低头说：“你戴可能大了点。”这么说着，却从钱袋里掏出钱买了下来。

卡卡西接过面具，戴到脸上。

“果然大了。”他说。

“可以把这个绳子调紧一些。”连绳半跪在卡卡西面前，伸出双手帮他系紧脑后的绳子。呼吸抚过颈间，连绳一愣，才忽然发觉这个姿势像是恋人间的拥抱，于是赶忙站起来。

“谢谢老师”卡卡西的声音闷闷的。幸亏带着面具，否则给老师看到自己猴屁股一样的脸，一定糗透了。

“不客气，只要卡卡西喜欢就好。” 连绳笑了笑，揉了揉那头细碎的银发。

师徒俩继续一前一后的走着。连绳心里正暗自伤心懊悔，果然不该把带土和琳支走，现在卡卡西看上去一副很无聊的样子。自己大概又做错了事。

“哎”连绳忍不住轻声叹了一口气。初恋，果真很麻烦啊。他皱着眉头无奈地笑了笑，手也不经意地抓了抓头发。

后面的卡卡西看到老师的动作，就猜到连绳现在一定是很无奈的表情。因为他一旦不知该怎么办，就会习惯性地抓自己的头发。“嘁”带着面具的卡卡西像个小大人似的摇了摇头。老师你也太容易被人看穿了吧。他几步快跑到连绳身边，抬头一看，果然是那副表情。

“老师。”

“啊？”连绳被吓了一跳，然后继续无奈地笑着问卡卡西：“怎么了？”

这个表情可真是讨厌啊，卡卡西这么想着。“老师你为什么总是皱着眉头笑呢？你的心事一下就被人看穿了啊。一个优秀的忍者是不应该被别人察觉自己的感情的。”

“······”连绳被他幼稚的问题噎到了，这个臭小子，也太看不起大人了吧。

“哼，真是让人难以相信，你竟然是木叶村最优秀的忍者。”卡卡西正这么说着，胳膊却猛地被人抓住，面具也被一只手揭开，然后顺势拂过脸颊，再紧紧扣住了他的下巴。

“你啊，”似乎是被惹怒了的连绳冷着一张脸，原本温顺的眼角流露出一丝危险的味道，削薄的嘴唇轻启，声音低沉沙哑，“可不要，看不起大人啊。”

卡卡西怔住了，那张原本熟悉的脸带着他从未见过的陌生表情。这是看似亲和的老师隐藏的另外一面么？

“额······”是不是把小家伙吓到了，连绳慌慌张张地抓了抓头发，“哈哈哈哈，老师跟你开玩笑呢卡卡西。”

天，一下子就变傻了。卡卡西翻了个白眼。不过一转头，他还是脸红了，因为刚才的老师······真的很帅。

这个尚懵懂的少年，其实早就对身边的连绳，无法抑制地，动了心。

“还是去找带土和琳吧。”连绳摸了摸鼻子，他实在想不出好法子来打破师生间的沉默了。默默的叹了一口气，我还真是没用啊。

“就不要打扰他们的好事了吧。”卡卡西忽然蹦出这么一句，语气像情场老手在提醒年轻人注意场合似的。

“啊？”连绳差点没笑出声来，这个扮成熟的小p孩！可是看到卡卡西一脸正经的表情，他硬是憋住了笑，问道：“带土和琳有什么好事？老师怎么没看出来。”

“嘁。”卡卡西一扭头，“老师你也太迟钝了吧，这么明显的事！”

“哦？”看着那一脸倔强的蔑视，还有发红的耳廓透露出的心虚，连绳忍不住想好好地欺负他一番！于是带着恶意的调侃，他故意问道：“难道是那种好事么？卡卡西你还小，根本不懂，我看你是误会了吧！”

“才没有！”不出所料，银发的少年立刻气急败坏地反驳回来，脸也红得像个苹果，“我，我，我当然知道那种事了！老师你不要看不起小孩！”

“果然是小孩啊。”连绳轻飘飘地带过这么一句。

“才不是小孩呢！那种事！那种事，我早就试过了。”说到最后，卡卡西也没有了底气，声音慢慢降下来，脸早已红的一塌糊涂。

连绳先是一惊，继而燃起了连他自己都惊讶的怒火，他努力的克制着，但还是忍不住继续追问道：“和谁？”

冰冷且压抑的声音把连绳也吓了一跳。而此时恨不得找个地洞钻进去的卡卡西，却并根本没有注意到老师危险的变化。

“什，什么和谁，这，不关老师的事吧。”卡卡西本想糊弄过去，可谁知这句话对波风连绳却是更猛烈的一击，嫉妒像是成燎原之势的烈火，把他的理智和冷静吞噬的一干二净。

猛地，卡卡西的下巴被极大的力道钳住，强迫他抬起头来。

上方的连绳面无表情，哪怕心中是怎样的惊涛骇浪。

这代表他是真的被惹到了。


	3. 第三章

“唔······”压抑的**从隐蔽的小巷中传来。借着银白的月色和巷口透出的点点光线，连绳可以清楚地看见卡卡西那张精致但仍带着些儿童般稚嫩的脸颊。银发的少年被压制在墙上，双手也被紧紧控制住，高举过头顶，宽松的浴袍袖口滑落到肩头，露出雪白的手臂。连绳一瞬间有些晕眩，此时两人间的距离近乎为零，握住少年双腕的手可以感觉到脉搏的跳动。

“卡卡西。”他无意识地轻诉着无数次在梦中呼喊过的名字，低头***

卡卡西努力地支撑起上身，带土和琳的脚步越来越近了，“带···带土。”他想说带土快来了，但听到这个名字的连绳却如一桶冷水从头浇下一般僵硬在那里。

连绳对卡卡西的爱是卑微的，没有资格说爱的人害怕失去。正如他害怕自己所爱的少年其实倾心的是同生共死的同伴。而眼前他所听所闻的一切似乎都在告诉他卡卡西是多么重视带土。

是哪一种重视呢？连绳悲哀地想到，他的脸上仍旧没有什么表情，只是暗夜中闪烁的蓝色瞳孔流露着一丝绝望。卡卡西也不知道老师现在内心的挣扎，此时他只是希望带土和琳千万不要看到自己这副丑态。

这一次亲密的接触似乎并没有将两人的距离拉近，反而让他们的心隔得越来越远。

看着无动于衷的连绳，卡卡西只有自己挣扎着穿上浴袍。起皱的单薄衣料让他感到一阵阵凉意，***，他望着连绳，听见带土和琳的脚步声越来越近，而老师没有表情的脸让他眼睛发涩，像是要流出眼泪来。但他很快就忍住了，扭过头望向一边。随便吧，就让他们看到自己这副丑态，看到了又如何呢？不会有谁在乎，因为连老师也，一点都不在乎······

再往前一步，带土和琳就要走到能看见卡卡西的转角了，但一个身影猛地出现在他们眼前。带土被吓得“啊”地叫了出来，却下意识地用手护住了一旁的琳。

“原来是老师啊！吓我一跳！”看清是连绳，带土推了推头上的护目镜，声音里也有了底气。

“哈哈，除了我还能是谁。”明媚的笑容绽放在脸上，连绳双手抱胸，斜靠在墙壁上问道：“你们了两个做了些什么老师不知道的坏事？这么怕遇见我。”

“才没有呢老师。”琳连忙辩解到。看见如此急着解释的琳，一边的带土有些失望地跟着说，“我们是在找老师和卡卡西那个家伙啦。老师你一开始就把我和琳支走，不会又想要教卡卡西绝密的忍术吧！”

“带土！”琳推了推一脸不服气的带土。

“卡卡西？哈哈我和他之后就分开了，他说要去研究忍术呢，应该回家了吧。”连绳笑哈哈地说着，巷内正努力颤颤巍巍站起来的少年一个趔趄又摔到了地上，也不知是听到这句话还是因为刚刚的性事太过激烈，他虽然强忍着没发出声，但肉体狠狠撞击在坚硬石板上的钝响让带土和琳都露出了疑惑的神色。

“谁，谁在里面？”带土没眼色地问道，脸早已红透的琳连忙拉过他，按着带土的头鞠了个躬，匆忙地说了句：“打扰了，老师再见！”之后飞也似地拽着还没反应过来的男孩跑走了。

连绳苦笑着看着两个迅速消失不见的身影，转身走进巷道。

摔倒在地上的少年刚刚支撑起上身，看到连绳走进来，只是当做没见到似的继续挣扎着站起来。连绳伸手去扶，却被一巴掌打开，他知道卡卡西生气了，是在后悔刚刚发生的一切么？也是，第一次给了他这个糟老头，任谁都不会开心的。

连绳心里难过极了，现在看到卡卡西他就会生出一股无法抑制的绝望感以及深深的内疚。但他还是个需要负责任的老师，不能把被自己猥亵的学生丢到这在不管，虽然此时他是多么的想从卡卡西身边逃离。

于是他背着极不情愿被他触碰的银发少年离开了这还萦绕着淫靡气味的地方。


	4. 第四章

卡卡西发烧了。

“咳咳！”他使劲咳嗽了两声，尾音带着些嘶哑。我这是要死了么。烧的浑身无力的卡卡西疲惫  
地躺在床上，被虚汗浸透的睡衣粘在身上，透着丝丝的凉意。

“真是的，你怎么能这么不注意呢？”琳的语气里带着责备的味道，麻利地换掉卡卡西额头温热的毛巾。

“可能是修炼的，咳咳，太过了吧。”

“好了好了你别说话了！”察觉到卡卡西不适的琳急忙制止他再说下去。“你一个人住，一定要小心身体。”说到这里，琳顿了顿，“如果能我们能一直陪伴在卡卡西身边······”她没有继续，目光移到床头的合照上，眼神里微微透露出忧伤的神色。

“啪！”一声尖锐的破碎声伴着带土脱线的惨叫打断了琳的思绪。

“啊~~~~~~~~~”带着护目镜的少年从厨房跌跌撞撞地跑了出来，在琳的面前颤抖地伸出一根手指，豆大的眼泪早打着转，随时准备掉落下来。

“呜呜呜呜···我的手受伤了！琳！”看着这个怕疼的爱哭鬼，琳只能先放下手头的事情给带土处理伤口。

伤口小到几乎看不见。对他们两个，即使是很无理的要求，琳也从来没拒绝过。

床边认真仔细的背影，还有永远充满无厘头热情的笨蛋，是病痛中的卡卡西唯一的安慰。他望了望窗外，在风中流窜的白云像是断了线的风筝，无依无靠，没有能收纳它们的怀抱。

似乎是感到有些冷的卡卡西抱住了身体。在他需要依靠的时候，他最期待的那个人，却没能抓住手中的丝线。

“你要好好休息哦，这里是退烧药，两个小时之后再吃！”琳轻轻拍了拍卡卡西的额头，有些担忧地说：“我和带土下午还有一个任务，很快就回来！晚上给你做茄子味增汤！”

“等····琳。”卡卡西脱口叫住了琳，“那个，老师，他也会去么？”

“当然啦！”琳笑眯眯的说，“这个任务有点难度，老师会在旁边指导的！”

“啊！”像是忽然间意识到什么，琳赶忙补充道：“连绳老师最近都比较忙，所以今天早上没来看你。”调皮的眨了眨眼，琳凑到卡卡西耳边悄悄地说：“告诉你哦，老师他，可能有了女朋友啦！”

说完就忙跳到一边，脸上有红霞似的晕染。害羞的琳没有注意到卡卡西愈见苍白的脸色，嘴唇也颤颤地抖个不停。

“喂！”一旁的带土抽抽鼻子，对两人刚刚的亲密动作有些不满“你是要死了么？脸白的跟啊飘一样。”话音刚落，带土就被卡卡西狠狠地瞪了回去，他吐了吐舌头，也不准备去招惹这个脾气无常的病患。

“好了啦琳，我们快迟到了！”“啊！是！”如梦初醒的琳慌忙整了整头发，像是刚表白完的小女生一样头也不回的冲出门外。

“喂喂！等等我啦！”再次不满的带土紧随其后，留下卡卡西一人瑟瑟地蜷缩在被子里。初识恋爱滋味的少年紧紧握住拳头，指甲深深地嵌进肉里，只为忍住委屈和羞辱的泪水。初尝禁果的痛苦比他想象中来的还要迅速，还要难以忍受。

“琳，”正飞奔去目的地的带土推了推护目镜，“卡卡西是不是脑子烧糊涂了？”

“你怎么能这样说？”琳微微皱了皱鼻子。

“真的啦，”带土撇了撇嘴角，“他刚刚瞪我的时候，好像哭了耶。”

卡卡西在夜里仍旧发着低烧，连绳此时再也不能不来看望了。下午被两个学生好好地训斥了一顿，“一谈恋爱就把职责给忘了”这样的指责让他哭笑不得。但他还是没有正式的探望。晚上琳煮饭的时候，连绳只是隐藏在不远处的繁茂枝叶中，默默地注视着三人的嬉笑打闹，还有卡卡西脸上时阴时晴，变幻不定的神色。

迟钝的带土总是不经意地触及卡卡西深处的伤口，而在隔岸的连绳看来，卡卡西的一颦一笑，一个蹙眉，似乎都是被带土牵引着。他第一次从心底感到一种无可奈何的悲凉。

那是不属于他的花。

夜渐深，一直凝望着窗外似乎有心事的卡卡西也渐渐睡去。连绳这才轻轻地跳到窗台上，背影在洒满月光的窗前映出黑色的轮廓，悄无声息，一如他过去五年一样，只是在一旁无言地凝视着，害怕惊醒了熟睡中的少年，在那双似水的双瞳中看到厌恶与嘲笑。

伸手去探了探卡卡西的额头，烧已经退了，但睡梦中的人似乎仍旧被灼人的烫伤煎熬着。眉头紧锁，有些发干的嘴唇紧紧抿成一条线。

“又做恶梦了么······”连绳呢喃到。真想紧紧抱住他啊，在自己怀中亲吻安慰，抚顺他的银发，让这个平时总是一脸严肃的少年在他的臂膀中像小猫一样撒娇。让他收起自己的爪子，用柔软的掌垫试探性地碰自己的脸，用湿湿的鼻尖蹭他的头发。把这只张牙舞爪的小猫从每晚的噩梦中拯救出来。

然而连绳只是帮卡卡西掖了掖被角，扶正了床头的相片，瞬息消失在夜空中，像从未出现过一样。


	5. 第五章

猛地睁开眼，卡卡西从梦魇中惊醒，出了一声冷汗。冷静，冷静，他不停地安慰自己，双手却紧紧攒着，关节都捏成了白色，不住地颤抖。

每一夜的梦境都出奇的相似，但他总是想不起具体的内容，只是重复地被无名的恐惧感惊醒。颤抖地摊开手掌，炙热的血液重新涌入血管，痒的酥，痛的麻，像是被数不清的小虫子噬咬血肉。一点一点，一口一口，用这种并不快乐的体验证明他自己仍存活在这个真实却混淆着虚假的世界上。

入夏的日光亮的早，斑驳的树影跳动着，随风摇摆出知了笙歌的节奏。和窗外一片盎然绿意相反，镜中面色苍白的少年伸手摸了摸自己的额角，一片冰凉，但好歹烧已经退了，要努力打起精神，今天还要面对难缠的吊车尾以及比带土更让他不知如何应对的琳，还有······还有老师。

无力地笑了笑，想到连绳，卡卡西总是有种无法言喻的快乐，悄悄漫过心脏，到达眼眶，却被现实的痛苦生生切断，直到爱和恨的泪潮决堤。

用衣袖胡乱擦了擦红肿的眼角，卡卡西戴上面罩，遮住了内心的波澜，向目的地出发。

今天村子里的气氛似乎有些不对劲，卡卡西一面赶路，一面暗暗留意。“战争······”他迅速掠过主街道时，听到早起的主妇们模糊的絮语。到底出了什么乱子？卡卡西紧紧皱着眉头，瞥见不远处一个瘦小的身影。

“哇~！！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”正在狼吞虎咽的伊鲁卡不知被谁拍了一下肩膀，吓得面包都飞了出去。

“喂喂，别叫了，是我。”差点被他喷了一脸面包屑的卡卡西有些不爽。

“啊~~~吓死我了，原来是卡卡西君啊。”伊鲁卡摁了摁心脏，继而恢复一脸傻笑。卡卡西甩了他一个白眼，真是个和带土有一拼的笨蛋加吊车尾。

“伊鲁卡君，”卡卡西不准备和他废话，“是要打仗了么？”有优良血统的他敏感的嗅到了战争血腥的味道。

“咦？卡卡西君不知道么？不会吧！”伊鲁卡一脸惊讶，表情真实的让卡卡西想揍他一拳。

“咳咳，告诉你哦，”伊鲁卡向他稍稍偏过头，“前天庙会的时候，有几个据说是水之国的间谍潜入了我们村子，被抓住了两个，现在还在审讯呢。”

事情真的严重了起来，卡卡西的脑子在飞速运转着，他并没有想别的，只是今天他本准备问老师关于那天晚上的想法，虽然他自己是打死也不会表露心意的。年长的人就应该先把事情说清楚，不管老师是不是真的···喜欢他。想到这，卡卡西有些懊恼地撇过头。

伊鲁卡还以为这位优秀的忍者正在思考什么严重的问题呢，于是闭嘴在一旁小心观察着，生怕打断了这位天才拯救世界的谋略。

“审讯出什么结果了么？”被卡卡西突然的一问吓了一跳，伊鲁卡又咳咳了两声，继续说道：

“今早刚有传闻，那几个忍者，是先遣来探测情况的。大部队，就要来了···”

波风连绳现在是一脸的焦虑，虽然他只是微微皱了些眉头，却让周围的人也觉察到了他的心事重重——这将会是一场大战，波及所有忍者村和大陆国家，百姓流离失所，而作为国家暴力机器的忍者，亦不得安生。

卡卡西在钟点前到达了集合地，还差一点零二秒就迟到了，他暗暗唏嘘一声。今天的气氛似乎很凝重，一向巴不得抓住卡卡西把柄的带土也变得沉默寡言。他望了一眼老师，心悬着。波风连绳见到他只是点了点头，没有任何感情变化的面孔让卡卡西的心脏瞬间摔落到尘土中，扬起一阵洋灰。

他原本还打算问老师关于那天的事，他原本还准备趾高气扬地小小指责一下这个不负责任的师长，为他这几天受的罪得到些补偿。他原本那么重视的事情，他原本想装到毫不在乎，可那个真正毫不在乎的人几乎把他的自尊击碎了。

卡卡西的双手开始不受控制地微微颤抖起来，他咬紧牙关，努力不让眼泪掉落。连绳注意到了卡卡西有些不太对劲，大概是身体还没恢复，听到打仗的消息就急急忙忙赶过来了。

暗自叹了一口气，“卡卡西，不舒服的话先歇歇吧。”稍稍顿了一顿，看到卡卡西扭头不予理会，连绳只能继续道，“这一次集会，我们不会再做平常的练习和任务。相信大家都已有所闻，水之国，即我们之前的盟国，已经准备对我们发动战争。但是大家也不必惊慌，”看到带土眼圈已经开始发红，把这么小的孩子卷入战争，连绳也实在于心不忍。但很多东西，都不是个人力量能够改变的。

“我们四个人将组成一个小队，对岩影的后方防线发动攻击。”连绳没有再说下去，空旷的练习场只能听见风的低吟。从远方深邃的树荫吹来的风并未给师徒四人带来清爽和舒适，相反却夹杂着对十二岁的少年来说过于残酷的战争的呻吟。

卡卡西看着老师平静的脸，那个曾经时常对他傻笑，微笑和邪笑的面孔，如今安稳的像一潭静水，激不起丝毫波澜。那个曾经对他说练功也需要放松的人，如今为了村子的重任，不会再注意他的一举一动。

不远处的连绳闭起眼睛，带着血腥味的风拂过他的脸颊，一切都来的太仓促了，但相信卡卡西可以理解，负担和重任过早地落在他们肩上，他会和他们一起承担。他们都是自己最亲爱的···学生。

一切就如预料中一样，卡卡西在战火中迎来了他十三岁的生日，因为战事需要他用极快的速度成为上忍，接着，他就失去了这十三年中最重要的伙伴。而长达四个月的战争，也在两个写轮眼英雄的诞生中，终告结束。


	6. 第六章

波风连绳无法忘记那个夜晚。那是个微微透着红光的黑夜，天空翻滚着从北方飘来的黑云，飞落的雨丝冲洗去一切不堪回首的记忆——雨已经连续下了七天，淅淅沥沥的雨声连绵不断，时常能隐约听到不久前北方战火的轰鸣声。

“呲。”一定是喝多了，连绳揉着有些发疼的太阳穴。按摩并没有起到效果，连绳心里的那根玄被狠狠地弹了一下，连血带肉地疼着。苦笑了几声，又是一杯烈酒下肚，只有这像火燎的灼烧感才能稍微缓解心脏的抽搐。

他用手指沾了点儿酒，在桌面上写下“带土”两个字，随后又写下卡卡西，然后是琳。“我怎么好像害死了三个人呢···”连绳把脸紧紧地贴在桌面上，“······对不起，老师太没用。”

沉默良久，他只能对着渐渐消失的三个名字吐出这样一句话。

也不知过了多长时间，睡梦中的连绳被急促的敲门声惊醒，说是敲门，其实更像是砸门。连绳慌忙起身，匆忙间带倒了桌上的酒瓶，辛辣的液体撒了一地，房间里立马充满了浓郁的酒香味。

门打开，惊天动地的轰门声停止了，“卡···卡卡西？”连绳愣住了。一个浑身湿透的少年站在他面前，平日嚣张的晃眼银发被雨水打去了颜色，软趴趴地

贴在额头上，那张熟悉的稚嫩面孔被一道惊心的伤疤切断，不知是泪还是雨水的液体落了满脸，顺着脸颊在下巴尖一滴滴掉落下来，似乎都能听得见水珠破碎的声音。

连绳的心下意识地狠狠抽痛了一下。他不愿去看左眼的那道伤疤，那个丑陋的疤痕记录着一切，一切不应该在他们这些受伤的人面前血淋淋摊开的事实。

“进来吧。”连绳侧过身，卡卡西低着头走了进来，水滴落过他的发梢和衣襟，在脚下汇成了小小的一滩。“要不要喝点热巧克力？外面很冷吧，你全身都湿透了···”连绳正准备去厨房烧水，却猛地被人从身后抱住了。

他回过头，只看到背上小小的头颅，湿漉漉的银发有些凌乱，抱着他的手臂也在微微颤抖。“卡卡西······”他叫了他的名字，声音低沉温柔地浸染了少年冰冷的身体。

“卡卡西”连绳轻语着低下头，卡卡西搂住了他的脖子，脸在他发角轻蹭着，泪水贴合两人的皮肤滑落下来。“连绳······”他这样叫着他的名字，“连绳，连绳，连绳···”像是上了瘾般不停地低絮着，颤抖的双手如同抓住最后的救命稻草似的，紧紧不愿放开。

“我好难过···我真的好难过。”卡卡西哽咽着，“连绳···呜呜呜···我该怎么办”他哭了起来，痛苦地蜷缩成一团。连绳心疼地捧着他的脸，细细地舔去滑落的泪水，“对不起，对不起卡卡西，老师很没用。”末了，他补了一句，“真的很没用···”说完，便抵着卡卡西的额头，慢慢地闭上双眼。


	7. 第七章

晨光中清脆的鸟鸣叫醒了窗前熟睡的卡卡西，这是他自父亲去世后为数不多的美妙夜晚之一，其余大多数时间，他都在做着不可捉摸的噩梦。亲人的离世成了他一辈子都挥之不去的阴影，而连绳和同伴的陪伴才能让这只在风浪中漂泊的小船找到一个港湾。

可如今人又少了一个。

卡卡西摸着左眼那道隐隐泛疼的伤疤，另一只眼眶微微有些湿润。那个白痴一样的吊车尾竟然就这么走了，如果不是眼部的抽搐的疼痛，他根本无法相信这个事实。

“好冷。”卡卡西掖紧了被角，清爽干净的身体和失温的背脊告诉他那个人并不在身边。

他其实只是一直需要驯养的猫，只要有人愿意稍稍给他一些温暖，他就能甘之如饴，心甘情愿地收起利爪，做一只不会再受伤，不会再孤独寂寞的家猫。他不想那么强大，他不渴求荣誉或者名利，他只想要陪他的同伴一起老去，在夕阳里颤颤巍巍地斗嘴，他只想要一个臂弯，在夜深人静的时候给他温暖，让他不再每晚陷入梦魇之中。

但他大概连这点小小的要求都无法得到满足。

“啪！”正在街边发愣的波风连绳被人从身后用暗器袭击了，他揉了揉脑门，捡起地上那本没什么杀伤力的“暗器”，轻轻拍去灰尘。“恩，《亲热天堂》，老师，好久不见，你终于出书啦。”转过头，自来也正插着腰笑哈哈地看着他。

哎，连绳强打起精神，向自来也扯出一个笑容，举了举右手的袋子，“我刚买了早餐，老师要吃么？”“哈！笑的那么勉强，肯定是不愿让我吃！”“哈哈哈，一下就被您猜中了。”连绳苦笑着抓了抓头发。

“嗯~又有什么苦恼的事么？来跟老师说说。”自来也一个大蛙跳跳到连绳身边，色迷迷的凑到学生耳边，“呐~是不是那方面的事情？老师可是专家哦。”

连绳打了个哈哈，“没什么事，我好的很呢。”

“哎呀，你还是这样说谎话都不脸红啊！喏，我看看，你明明买了两份早餐么，是不是有了女朋友了？”不知何时自来也已经把早餐袋子拿到了手里，搓着手兴奋地问自己的学生。

“没有啊，这是给卡卡西的。那孩子昨晚在我家里过夜。”

“啧啧啧，真看不出来，你连自己的学生都不放过啊！”

“哈哈老师你放过我吧。”连绳无奈地笑着，手指刮了刮脸颊。

“既然什么事都没有，那你还呆在这里干嘛，不怕把你最心爱的学生给饿瘦了？”说完，自来也狠狠地拍了连绳肩膀两下，砰砰的声响中连绳叹了口气，“不想回去。”他说，兀自地低下了头。

随之而来的是一阵沉默，“是···因为那个孩子吧。”自来也缓缓吐出一句话，脸上已没了刚刚的嬉笑，神情变得严肃，只是眼睑因为悲伤而微微下垂。“旗木家的小鬼一定很难受吧，他虽然表面上倔强，但这种打击他不一定承受的了呢。”“是啊。”连绳苦笑，再也没了下文。

“不过话说回来，”自来也宠溺地揉了揉自己学生的金发，“你和他也一样呢。”

卡卡西一口一口吃着饭团。饭还是温热的，速食味增汤带着股奇怪的味道。不过这是老师一大早给他买的早餐，心里有股痒痒的热气慢慢回暖了冰凉的身体。

房子里静悄悄的，连绳咬了一口面包，眼角悄悄瞥了一眼对面的卡卡西。面无表情的少年优雅地啜了一口汤，微微皱了眉头，把碗推到一边。直至吃完早餐，那碗味增汤再也没被碰过。收拾桌子的连绳把剩下一大半的汤倒进垃圾袋里，那是他跑了三家店后买来的。虽然成为师徒已一年有余，之前两家也曾互有来往，但对卡卡西的生活习惯连绳却不甚了解。

他每晚在窗前看着少年入眠，却总在黎明前就消失不见，如同只能在黑夜中闪烁的启明星辰，虽然怀藏美丽，却见不得阳光。爱了他这么久，却从不知道他吃什么样的早餐，从不知他如何打理那头永远倾向左边的银发，也从不知他在出门前，会呆呆望着四人的照片，拇指轻轻擦过那张灿烂的笑脸，再揉进自己的唇里。

午饭仍旧是出去买，这回连绳学聪明了些，提前问卡卡西想吃什么。

“随便。”正在看忍术卷轴的少年连眼皮也没抬一下。

“···好。”连绳的声音里透着失望，他默默走出去，悄悄地带上了房门。

“呲！”把卷轴狠狠一扔，卡卡西懊恼地站起来。自己到底想怎样？为什么一些话就是说不出口，吐出一个字简直比打仗还难。留老师在吃饭很困难么？他又不是不会做，一个人生活了这么久，他的菜做的很好，盐烧秋刀鱼，味噌汁茄子······

“笨蛋！”卡卡西骂了一声，眼部猛然间的抽痛让他身子一缩，继而无力地瘫倒在椅子上。完好的右眼稍稍有些湿润，强烈的挫败感涌上心头，“笨蛋···”尾音带着哽咽，“真是大笨蛋···”

正在街上漫无目徘徊的波风连绳又看见了那头熟悉的白发。“老师，”他走上前去，“您在···”“嘘——！！”自来也慌慌张张地把他拽到一边，“小声点！”“额···好，但，您在干嘛呢。”“嘿嘿，”自来也刮了刮脸颊，“你看，那个女孩，就是那个，在吃和果子的那个。”连绳顺着望过去，一个胸脯高挺的女忍者正在店里慢悠悠地品茶。

“哦。”连绳点了点头，原来如此。“哦什么哦啊，呐~是不是很正？啊哈哈哈哈！很适合做素材吧！”“恩···”连绳又点了点头，“不过不够纲手老师大。”他忽然间冒出这一句。“去！”头上狠狠挨了一巴掌。“纲手，哼！那个死老太婆。”

“啊对了，”自来也的面色终于恢复正常，“话说你怎么又在这儿瞎晃荡？”“我来买午餐啊。”连绳苦笑着揉了揉后脑勺。“正好，反正我也有事要找你。”

“什么事？”“恩。”自来也撇了撇嘴，“这里不宜详谈，而且···”他色迷迷地看了自己学生一眼，“你还有个可爱的学生嗷嗷待哺呢。”“老师，您不能为老不尊啊。”“我才不老呢！”气冲冲地说完这句话，自来也板起了脸，嘴角也带着严肃。“是很重要的事，我们需要你的帮助，波风。”连绳有些惊讶，但他并没提出自己的疑问。

“你大后天晚上有空么，我们老地方见。”“啊···好。”连绳还有些没反应过来。看到学生疑惑的表情，自来也拍拍他的肩膀说，“去了你就知道了。”语毕，眼光便被路过的一个美女吸引了，抬腿正准备跟上去。

“啊啊，”像是想起来什么，自来也回过身，“你最好去看看你的女学生，她的情况不太好哦！”随后大手一摆，慌忙跑的没了影，只听见远处传来希微的叫喊：“连绳，记得对女孩子要温柔哦！！”

连绳愣了愣。琳。或许在回家之前，他应该去医院看看琳的情况。

金色的光芒一闪，只卷起了地上些微的尘埃，再一看，人早已不见了。


	8. 第八章

连绳回到家已是黄昏，他嗅了嗅自己的衣领，浑身都散发着医院消毒水的味道。疲惫地推开门，窗旁的少年在夕阳里安稳地睡着，头发和身体都被镀上了一层金色。

微微笑了一笑，这算是个小小的安慰吧。有人在家等你的感觉真好。

听到脚步声，卡卡西抬头揉了揉眼睛，是老师。某一瞬间，两人就这么静了下来，时间仿佛都停止了流动，回忆和未来的痛苦都不存在了。

或许以后他们都会希望，所有的时间都停止在这一刻，永远也不要前进。

这一夜连绳睡很沉，却并不安稳。梦里他又回到了那棵树下，阳光摇曳，微风醉人，不远处三个孩子的欢声笑语让他羡慕。

“卡卡西。”他叫道，无人理会。“卡卡西！”他的音量提高了不少，远处的银发少年收住了笑容，一双明眸望向他，慢慢变得哀怨，然后越来越远，越来越远。。。

“不！！！！！！”连绳大喊了出来，耳膜都震得生疼。一睁眼，才发现是一场梦，只是心乱的像战时的鼓点，强烈，却失了节奏。他扭头，发现卡卡西竟然不在身边，于是慌忙起身，看见桌子上留了一张字条：

我去买早餐

字迹圆润，一笔一划工工整整，就像那个认真的孩子。

连绳嘴角微微牵起，之前的梦魇都抛到了九霄云外。

“哟。早！”窗外忽然传来一个熟悉的声音。  
*************************************************

卡卡西走在街上，井野家的花店刚刚开门，夫人忙着整理刚摘下来的新鲜茉莉，丈夫在一旁打着哈欠，一副恹恹的没睡醒的样子。满街好像都飘满了茉莉香，卡卡西深深吸了一口，继而弯起嘴角笑了。

他和老师，也能有这么幸福的一个早晨。一个还在睡梦中，另一个去买热气腾腾的早餐，等着心爱的人醒来，再送上一个充满爱意的早安吻。

正暗自幻想着，却被一声“卡卡西”给打断了。有些不爽地扭回头，原来是伊鲁卡。

“伊鲁卡，这么早。”好心情很快就回来了。

“恩。”伊鲁卡气喘吁吁的，好像有急事赶过来一样。还没等卡卡西开口询问，他就一把抓住银发少年的手臂，“快。。。快跟我去医院！！”

“医院？怎么。。。”

“琳。。。琳她。”还没说完，豆大的眼泪已经滴了下来。

听到这个名字，卡卡西只觉得心脏一滞，差点没喘过气来。他甩开伊鲁卡的手，飞也似地赶往医院。速度虽快，脚底却像踩在棉花上一样，随时能瘫软到地上。

“千万别出事，千万别出事！”心里念着千句万句终于赶到了琳的病房。琳的病床边围满了医疗忍者，一个年纪最长的忍者说：“不行，绝对不能让她昏过去！试试其他方法！实在不行用电击器！”

“琳！！！！！”卡卡西大叫，不顾阻拦地冲进了病房。

“你是琳的同伴么？”年长的忍者问道。

“是。。。是！琳她怎么样？她出了什么事？”

“咳，她情况很不好，快要昏迷过去了，好像要进入自我沉睡状态，可能永远也醒不过来。你快去劝劝她，叫她千万不要放弃治疗。”

沉睡？卡卡西没明白，但他来不及思考这么多，一下扑到琳的病床前。瘦了好多。。。卡卡西的手指划过女孩已经下陷的脸颊。

对不起，他抓起那无力的手，放在腮旁摩挲，眼泪止不住地往下掉。自从带土离开后，他不敢再去见琳，即使听到她生病的消息，也只能通过别的渠道去关心。我对不起你，我没有。。。我没有让带土。。。死的那个应该是我！！

“卡卡西？”女孩似乎收到了感应，微微睁开了双眼，声音弱地几乎听不见。

“琳！琳你醒了！！求求你千万不要睡过去！！对不起！！对不起我。。。我真的。。。”卡卡西泣不成声，使劲咬着下嘴唇想要忍住喉咙里的呜咽。

“不。。。卡卡西。你不用。。。不是你的错。”琳还是那么温柔，她嘴角微微牵起一个弧度，望向卡卡西“不是你的错。”手指轻轻地掠过银色的发丝。“是我。。。是我自己。我真的好累。”琳的眼神飘向了远方，似乎又望见了树下笑的没心没肺的带土，一脸不屑的卡卡西和无奈劝架的自己。

“我好累啊。”她的眼泪掉下来，沿着脸颊无力地滑落。“自从带土。。。我才发现我真的接受不了这样的生活。太。。。孤独了。。。”

“琳！琳你还有我！你还有我！”卡卡西急忙说道，“我以后天天和你在一起，我们森林，去河边，去你所有想去的地方！好不好，我们一起去买早餐，我会给你买花，你最爱的雏菊。。。”他实在忍不住了，抱着琳的手呜呜地哭了起来，“你是那么纯洁”哭泣着断断续续地说“那么善良，就像花儿一样。。。我真的，想保护这样，这样的你。我，我不希望你痛苦。。。真的。。。”

少女笑了，即使在病中，仍美的如同风中的玲花。然而下一秒，悲伤又爬上了她的眼角。“卡卡西，对不起。。。是我自己太懦弱。”她伸手擦干少年脸上的泪水，“我，不能接受带土的离开。每天晚上一想到原来的我们，那么快乐。”她的眼神再次变得迷离且幸福，“那么快乐，你知道么。。。现在越是痛苦，回忆越是甜美。。。而我，实在没有勇气再次面对你的离去。”

“我不会死的！琳！我很强，我已经当上了上忍，我。。。”少女制止了他继续说下去。

“你和我是忍者，”琳的睫毛有些颤抖，“卡卡西，我们都明白忍者是什么。。。而我，不是一个合格的忍者。我做不到在同伴离去后还那么冷静，理智，我不能看到身边的人。。。一个个的死去。”她哭了，气息都有些絮乱。“卡卡西对不起，真的对不起，我知道你很痛苦，但我实在承受不了了。”琳抓着他的手，泪眼朦胧地望着他，“我求求你了，就让我睡过去吧，再也不要醒过来了，让我永远沉醉在那个美梦里不要醒来。”

“那。。。那我怎么办。”少年露出了不为人知的脆弱，连串的眼泪在洁白的床单上留下滴滴湿痕，“你走了，我可怎么办。。。”

“你。。。还有老师啊。”琳笑了，“他很爱你。真的。卡卡西，”琳伸出了另一手，捧住少年的脸，“答应我，好好活下去。我知道我没资格这么说，但你和老师，会很幸福的，所以千万不要放弃，好么？”

看到少年没有回答，琳抬起他的头，再次问道：“好么？”

“。。。恩”卡卡西含着眼泪点了点头。

“太好了。”琳笑了，眼睛里的泪水一闪一闪，恍惚间卡卡西还以为看到了三年前的她，他们三人第一次的相遇。

“我。。。要睡了。”幸福地闭上眼，“阳光真好。。。不过带土总是迟到，还喜欢哭。卡卡西，呵呵，到哪儿都能让人一眼看到，表情好臭屁哦。。。还有老师，一副很好欺负的样子。。。哈哈，真好。。。”说着，声音慢慢地低了下去，眼角的一颗泪珠，滑落了下来。

“砰！”床边的少年倒在了地上，双唇紧闭，面色苍白，还未流完的泪掉到地上，砸出一个个迸溅的小水花。是心碎的声音。


	9. 第九章

森林深处立着两个人，一个有一头嚣张的银发，另一个则是温柔而耀眼的金发，他们眉头紧锁，声音低沉，似乎在谈论着什么重要却不愉快的事。

“尾兽……是想要借助尾兽的力量么？”金发的青年问道。  
银发的自来也神色凝重地点了点头，“可以确定他们的目的就是这个。如果一旦让他们得逞……”  
那就是第三次忍者大战了。连绳心知肚明。  
绝对，不能让战争再次发生了。一次已经够了，他的学生再也无法承受第二次。  
“老师，我能做些什么？”  
不要再坐以待毙。  
“……”自来也望着连绳，“我需要你和我一起。你是会成为第四代火影的人，到时大蛇丸如对木叶图谋不轨，你也能根据这次搜集来的情报进行部署，将木叶的损失减到最低。”  
不要再坐以待毙……不要再让他们受到伤害……  
“好。”连绳抬起头，眼神坚定而澄澈，“我跟您一起去。”  
“可你的学生……那个旗木家的小鬼，你丢下他没问题么？”  
连绳的眼中有一瞬间出现一丝动摇，但很快就消失不见了。  
“他会理解的。”  
要为保护最重要的人而战，哪怕牺牲一切。  
不是么？  
脑海中的反问让他一惊，随后摇摇头不再理会。  
“那老师，我们什么时候出发。”  
“现在。”  
连绳有些惊讶，但他并没有发问，只是点点头，“好的，但请让我先去简单收拾一下行李。”  
自来也挥了挥手，“去吧。”他知道自己的学生是要回去见那个小鬼，因为那一双冰蓝色的眼眸只会为三个字而闪耀。  
“旗木卡卡西么……”又是一段孽缘啊。自来也摇了摇头，转身消失不见了。  
===================================================================================  
连绳从窗户跳进来，屋里空荡荡的，没有一个人。  
他有些失望，但又不好再耽误时间，只是轻轻地拿脸贴着卡卡西睡过的枕头，闭上了眼。黑暗中出现了少年的一张脸，稚嫩却又精致。  
“老师，我爱你。”少年温柔地说着，随后眼神却变得痛苦，开始大声地嘶叫：“是你害死了带土！！为什么你不早点出现！！你不是说，会保护我们一辈子么！！”  
猛地睁开眼，冰蓝色的眸子有些颤动。  
连绳深深吸了一口气，像是要把这屋里所有的气息都吸进肺里，化成他身体的一部分，永不分开。这样，是不是也能永远留住那个根本不可能和他在一起的人？  
“对不起……是我的错。”  
是我太懦弱，是我太无能，是我太贪婪。  
所有现在，我会保护你们。  
他起身，留下了一张字条，毫不犹豫地走了。  
而此时的卡卡西正躺在医院里，他昏厥后便被送进了病房，一张本就有些消瘦的面颊也失去了血色，苍白无比。等伊鲁卡，红和阿诗玛得知消息赶来看他的时候，都被吓了一跳。  
在一片洁白的被褥中，苍白的少年安静地睡着，就像永远也不会醒来。  
“呜呜呜……”伊鲁卡有些呜咽，阿诗玛捅了他一下。“他又没死。”说完便顿了顿，“这家伙不会死的，也不会睡过去的。”  
望着病床上毫无反应的少年，阿诗玛像是要故意刺激他似的，大声说到：“如果他睡过去了，琳可怎么办？也不知道带土是不是白白牺牲了！”  
少年的手指颤动了一下，随即睫毛也像蝴蝶的翅膀般抖闪起来，慢慢睁开了眼睛。  
他张了张嘴，却发不出声音，也不知过了多长时间，才默默地说出一个词：“老师……”  
老师，他的老师。  
==================================================================  
连绳一走就是四年，四年后他回来了，以第四任火影继承人的身份。  
和他一起回来的除了老师自来也，还有一个女人，一个有着如同火焰般鲜红头发的女人。  
那一天全村轰动，不论男女老少全都涌到村头迎接新的火影——木叶的金色闪光，顺带着去瞄一眼未来的准夫人，据说四代火影带回来的女人是名门漩涡的后人，美的狂放，从来没有男人能虏获她的心，只有木叶的新领导者，不知用了什么魔法把她迷住了。  
连绳靠着自身的能力和那张骗人的俊脸，很早就成了木叶的大众情人之一，如今当上了火影，村里女人看他的眼光变得更加热辣直接了。  
面对热情的拉拉队和男人们不屑的眼神，连绳只有一脸无奈的笑。倒是玖辛奈很放得开，比起他更有火影的风范。这有着一头红色头发的女人，到哪里都会成为众人的焦点。  
在吵闹的人群中，连绳有意无意地瞥向四周，想要看到什么，却又害怕。最终，换来的只是失望。  
“波风！”玖辛奈一把搭在连绳的肩上。  
他们费了很长的时间才摆脱人群，回到了连绳久违的家。  
“怎么？”连绳疲惫地笑了笑。  
“你一脸不开心啊。今天可是你当火影的第一天哦。等下你还得去猿飞那儿报道啊！”  
“是猿飞师伯……”连绳无奈地纠正到，玖辛奈总是忘记尊称。  
“好了好了我知道了！”玖辛奈跳到一旁，她似乎永远充满着用不完的活力，“你今天不开心哦……是，很失望吧？”  
连绳顿了顿，“玖辛奈，我们说好了不谈这个的。”  
“呐呐有什么关系，我们可是夫~~妻~~，虽然只是名义上的，但至少也是朋友吧。”她捧起连绳的脸，眼神坚定而温柔，“我是你最好的朋友，最亲密的伙伴，也是唯一知道你秘密的人。”她吻了那金色的发，“你眼里总是有忧伤，我希望能为你做点什么。”  
这么真诚的眼神和话语，让连绳也有些无措，他用手指刮了刮脸颊，说，“我今天没看到他。”  
“他？”玖辛奈笑了，眼睛完成了月牙的形状，“那个银头发的小子么？我也一直在看呢，除了自来也没见到一个有银发的人。哦对了，除了一个欧吉桑……啊！还有一个欧巴桑，我说，那个欧巴桑看你的眼神，那个热情啊！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”  
“咳咳”连绳咳嗽了几声，也忍不住笑了。遇见玖辛奈是命中注定，若不是有了她，这四年他肯定承受不来。  
捏了捏女人的脸，连绳起身洗漱。再过不久，就要进行正式的交接仪式了。


	10. 第十章

“好累。”

连绳揉了揉酸疼的肩膀，做火影完全就是处理文件，他简直要被埋在纸堆里了。看了看时间，快十一点，再不回去玖辛奈就要生气了。

连绳披上衣服准备回家，他得早点回去。玖辛奈已经怀孕四个多月。其实在他们回到火影村前，玖辛奈就已经有两个月的身孕。至于为什么会有一个孩子，连绳想起来也觉得无奈。但他从来没有背叛过卡卡西。

想到这里，他从抽屉里拿出一叠纸来。最上面贴着一张照片，一个银发的少年。他的手指摩挲着少年的脸颊，叹了一口气：小孩子去什么暗部？才十六岁。看了半天，最后只是默默地把文件放回原位。卡卡西在他来的前两天就跟随暗部去完成一个A级任务，到现在还没有回来。

可能他是故意躲着我。连绳苦笑了一声。  
====================================================

孕期的玖辛奈倒没什么孕妇的娇气，相反，她整天东奔西走跟个几岁的小孩一样。昨天认识了村头的御手洗家，小姑娘很讨喜，就是倔了点；今天拜访了宇智波夫妇，真是一对璧人呐~如果我是男的我也要娶那样的老婆！

连绳按着脑袋点头。玖辛奈猛地抬起他的脸：宇智波过几个月也要有小BB了哦，你说我们家儿子要不要跟他们家的结拜啊？或者定亲？

“啊。。。那要看小孩的意思吧。”连绳无奈地挤出几个字。

“真是讨厌！”玖辛奈放开被她蹂躏已久的脸蛋，悻悻地说道。但随后，她又一脸灿烂的笑。连绳有些摸不着头脑，打着问号看着这个红发的女人。

“MUA~~~”额头上被印了个大吻，玖辛奈摸着他的头发哈哈大笑：“连绳你还真好欺负啊！”然后眼睛里闪着很认真的亮光说：“我们的儿子一定会是最优秀的。不是因为他是被选中的，而是因为他是你波风连绳的儿子。他一定会像你一样温柔，坚定，矢志不移。”

说的那么认真，害的我差点都沦陷了。

连绳一瞬间失了神。  
===================================================

就这么打打闹闹过了几个月，眼看玖辛奈就要临产，连绳好说歹说让她搬进了医院里。毕竟这个女人和一般孕妇不一样，尤其是身体里还藏着个九尾，千千万万不能出一点差错。

忙完手头上的工作，连绳拎着限定的手冢寿司往医院走去。这是秘书山下小姐提前准备好的，果然当官还是有一定的好处啊。他揉了揉鼻子，凉爽的夜风吹得人身心舒畅。要做爹了，他还没准备好，开心、惆怅和压力一涌而至。等走到病房里，玖辛奈已经睡了，如霜的月色铺满了全身，火红色的头发也心甘情愿地被温柔的月光笼罩，微微泛着光亮。

连绳伸手抚摸她的额头，顺着发丝，然后牵起她的发尾，落下了一个浅浅的吻。

谢谢。他没有发出声音，但意念似乎已经传到了玖辛奈的耳朵里，红发的女人在梦里牵起了嘴角。

就一直像现在这样似乎也不错。忘了所有的烦恼和悲痛，忘掉自己的无能和懦弱，做另一个人心里最好，最不可取代的人。难道不好么？

连绳也笑了。他会有一个孩子，有一个家。或许一切都会恢复正常，不必再陷入无法自拔的畸恋之中，让另一个人无缘无故承受他那个年龄不该有的痛楚。

是时候说再见了。

连绳帮玖辛奈盖好了被子，起身离去。看护房的外面就是育婴室，他悄无声息地走着，怕吵到了熟睡的新生儿，让那些刚刚来到这个世界的生命有一夜好梦。正走到转角，他忽然停下了脚步。

育婴房的玻璃窗前立着一个少年，十六七岁，银色的头发在月光下熠熠泛着流光；青涩的身体像抽条的小树，修长纤细，新鲜，优美，却好像能被忧愁折断。

卡卡西……

连绳从心底里叫出这个名字，少年却还没有注意到他，只是睁着那双微微有些忧伤的眼睛，透过玻璃窗望向那些熟睡中的新生命。他像个孩子望着从没见过的珍宝，眼神里闪着光，却说不清其中掺杂着写什么；嘴唇微张，像有着无数的问题，却不知道该向谁提问。

连绳想叫他，话一到嘴边却又咽了下去，就这样望着，直到卡卡西转过头——四目现对的瞬间，却长的像是越过了漫长的四年，从甜蜜的吻到撕心裂肺的离别，连绳藏了太多的心事，埋了太多的感情，也错过了太多卡卡西的人生。

“老……”卡卡西张了张嘴，却忽然间转身越出窗户，消失在茫茫的夜空里，只留下些许的血腥味——刚从暗部回来，连绳知道，他手里还拿着面具。那面具看着眼熟，像是很久前他买给那个别扭的小孩的。

没想到他还一直用着，连绳苦笑了一声，走到之前卡卡西站的位置，把额头轻轻贴在玻璃上，像是还能感觉到少年身体上的余温。

忘不掉，忘不掉，是对他的惩罚么？


	11. 第十一章

睁开眼，是一片惨白的日光。

“卡！卡！西！老！师！”

“哟~早上好”卡卡西笑着摆摆手，面前三个小鬼怒气冲冲，咬牙切齿地叫着他的名字。最后，还是粉色头发的女孩忍不住大声指责：“卡卡西老师你知道什么是时间观念么！！！！！”

“额，”银头发的男人刮了刮面颊，抬头望向天空。“嗯~~~~天气真不错呢……哎呦，已经下午啦，阿哈哈哈。不好意思，老师我刚刚……”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！”金发的小子扯着嗓子大叫，“明明说早上四点钟**，现在已经下午两点了！！！”然后不分尊长地指着卡卡西，皱着眉头大声斥责：“肯定又是很可笑的理由！什么帮老奶奶扫地，村头山下家媳妇要生了送医院，她已经怀孕第23次了吧！！”

“嗯~”卡卡西摸着下巴点头，“说的是呢，下次要找好一点的理由。”

“啧，”佐助抱着胳膊冷冷地说“我已经浪费了一天的练习时间了，如果你没什么重要的事，现在就解散吧。”

“啊，说到重要的事，”卡卡西恍然醒悟，“我差点忘了。”

说完立马得到了三对白眼。

“这么目无尊长，你们可真是让人讨厌啊~~”卡卡西摊了摊手，“今天我可有个好消息呢。”

“唉唉？好消息？什么好消息？是A级任务么？？”刚才还一脸怒气的鸣人立马好奇又兴奋地睁大双眼，巴巴地望着卡卡西。

卡卡西的心里一颤，避开了那双眼。那湛蓝色的瞳孔曾经望向他，却带着一片冰冷和无情，如今怎么能热烈地像最炽热的火苗。

“恩，是很好的任务呢。”

连佐助的眼睛也亮起来了，小孩子真是好骗啊。

“是……清理火影岩！”他笑哈哈地宣告了这个好消息。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”“讨厌！！！！！！！！”惨叫声惊飞了树枝上的乌鸦。

“呱……八嘎，八嘎……”

直到太阳下山，三个人才终于完成了任务。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊累死了啦！”小樱无力地坐倒在地上，“卡卡西老师大变态！中忍考试就快到了，竟然还让我们做这些没营养的任务！”

“他绝对是一个大变态！”鸣人搭腔道，“施虐狂而且总是戴面罩！不怕有口臭嘛？？”

“说到面罩，”小樱歪着脑袋，“上次看卡卡西老师真面目的行动也失败了呢。”她懊恼地敲了敲自己的脑袋，“老师太狡猾了，记不记得当时他让我们自我介绍，关于自己他什么也不说哎，还说不想告诉我们，实在是太讨厌了！”

鸣人忽然间开始“嘿嘿嘿”地笑了起来，鬼主意又在他脑子里转了。“喂喂，我说，你们想不想知道卡卡西老师到底什么来头啊？”

“咦？”小樱的立马提起了兴趣，但看到佐助一脸无趣的样子，便也撇撇嘴，“鸣人你也太八卦了吧，那种老头的历史我才不想知道呢。”可内心的樱却竖起了大拇指：“OH Yeah！太棒了！！开始行动吧！！”

鸣人圈住另外两人的肩膀，“呐呐，你们想不想知道么？想不想？”

结果是，仨人一起踏上了寻找卡卡西老师历史的路上，虽然佐助很不情愿，但反正也没事做，就看看那两个白痴的笑话好了，肯定不会成功的。卡卡西的历史，佐助才不想知道呢！

“红老师！”

正在和阿诗玛喝酒的红被吓了一跳，卡卡西班上的三个小鬼现在正跪坐在她面前，一副要向她谢罪的样子。

“你们……有什么事？”

小樱弯下腰，额头紧紧贴着榻榻米，“请答应我们的请求！”

“拜托了！”另外两人也振声喊道，一起低头。

“拜托了！！”三人再次一起喊道。

“啊啊啊啊啊知道了知道了，我答应，我答应就是了。”然后看了一眼阿诗玛，小声说道：“卡卡西到底是怎么教学生的，别把他们虐成精神病了吧。”

阿诗玛摊了摊手，“也不是没这个可能。”

“说吧，要我帮你们做什么？”

“我们，我们”小樱有些紧张地看来看身旁的鸣人和佐助，“我们想知道卡卡西老师的过去！”

“阿嚏！”卡卡西狠狠地打了一个喷嚏，他揉了揉鼻子，那三个小鬼一定又在骂他了。

“恩，小鬼真讨厌。”他咕哝着些不清不楚的话，手里的外卖早已经冷透了。路灯昏黄的光打在他身上，把他的影子拉得又瘦又长，孤零零地贴着冰冷的地面。

深夜的村郊有些冷，卡卡西缩了缩脖子。“嘛，真是的。大晚上睡不好觉。谁能拯救我的失眠啊。”这么无所谓地自言自语着，却在走到慰灵碑前时，整个表情都悲伤了起来，仿佛一瞬间就要垮了似的。

卡卡西伸手摸着那块冰冷的石头，低温让他的手指打颤。都说人死了会有灵魂，灵魂有温度么，能给他一点热量么？

卡卡西闭上眼，良久，他才开口。

“呐，带土，”他说，“我们还能回去么。”


	12. 第十二章

卡卡西今天破天荒地没有迟到，他笑眯眯地站在那儿，等着看小鬼们惊讶又好玩的表情。

气氛有点不对劲。

“你们这是怎么了？”卡卡西笑着说，“难道我今天这么准时让你们失望了么？”

没有回应，连平时吵吵嚷嚷的鸣人都异常安静。半响，粉头发的小樱才抬起头来，碧绿的眼睛里透着说不明的悲伤。卡卡西不由自主地往后退了一步，那个眼神让他想起了什么，像无形的手紧紧攥住他的心脏。对了，那是琳的眼睛，是红的眼睛，是他母亲的眼睛；那么悲伤，那么痛惜，仿佛在那目光的注视下，卡卡西变成了一个遍体鳞伤的小孩。

“老师……”小樱的声音有些哽咽，“对不起！”她扑向了卡卡西，双手紧紧环抱着这个上忍，少女温热的体温也微微回暖了卡卡西冻了一夜的身体。

“也不知道你对不起我什么，”卡卡西摸着她的头发，他也曾经有那么一头柔顺清爽，带着年轻味道的发丝，可如今他老了，那头银白色的发似乎也有了衰老的迹象，变得不再那么闪耀。不知老师那时是不是也有这种想法。

他揉了揉粉色的发，“没关系”卡卡西说，“不管有什么事，我也会原谅你们”。他笑起来，眼睛弯成弧线，“你们是我的学生啊。”

“呐，老师，”一旁的鸣人撇过头去，脸上微微发红，“我们会一直在老师身边的。”

“笨蛋。”佐助骂了他一句。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”卡卡西大笑，“你们这群小鬼是怎么了？”

“不用总是装笑脸了，”佐助冷冷地甩了一句，“明明就没什么好笑的不是么。”他盯着卡卡西，黑色的瞳孔里看不出任何的情绪。“难道真正的忍者都是这么虚伪么？明明经历了那么多痛苦的事情，失去了家人，朋友，师长！”佐助的嘴唇开始颤动，眼里也是深深的愤怒和痛楚，“明明那么痛苦！为什么还装的像没事一样？为什么还笑的出来？”他声嘶力竭地叫了出来，紧紧地捏着拳头。

对哦，为什么还能笑的出来呢？

“可能，”卡卡西笑着说，“我不是一个合格的忍者吧。”

我已经，忘了痛苦的表情是什么样了。我早已经，把眼泪哭干了。

轰鸣的雷声把连绳吵醒了，他揉了揉眼睛，眼皮重的像灌了铅，头也一跳一跳的疼个不停。

昨晚又失眠了。

今天他在办公处理文件，不知道什么时候就昏睡过去，也不知睡了多长时间。看了看钟，时针指着四，秒针滴滴答答地走着。

四点，下午四点？凌晨四点？窗外乌云遮天，黑沉沉的让人分不清时段。

连绳深深地吸了一口气，空气却在肺里郁结成块，害得他狠狠地咳嗽出来，几乎断气。

“怎么回事？”他右手费力地支撑着胸口，“啧！”虽然不想承认，但连绳知道他失眠的原因。随着玖辛奈预产期越来越近，他的神经也越绷越紧，随时都可能断掉。

玖辛奈有什么事情瞒着他。

最近他接到几分秘密情报，一个叫“晓”的神秘组织正在接近木叶。他知道这个组织，当时和老师一起调查大蛇丸的时候，就牵出了关于晓的信息，似乎是在大蛇丸背后更加强大的力量团体。这一次他们出动，肯定是为了玖辛奈体内的九尾。

连绳皱了皱眉头，近来玖辛奈的表现也很异常，虽然话依旧很多，但时常会突然静下来，好像整个人都被抽空了似的。连绳从没见过她这样。还有一次他守夜，沉睡中的玖辛奈突然醒来抓住他的手，愣愣地看着他好久才入睡。

“真是要命。”连绳狠狠地揉了揉太阳穴。他看向窗外，黑云从东方滚滚而来，夹杂着怒吼的雷声，却久久不见下雨，整个村子都弥漫着一股浓浓的沉重气息。

连绳强打起精神，他得去医院，今天是玖辛奈的预产日。

也不知是不是天气的原因，一路上他总是心神不宁。天色越来越暗，雷声也越来越大，好像哪儿不对。连绳步子都有些发虚，虽然他早从玖辛奈那儿听说自己的孩子会是预言之子，但从今天的预兆看来，这个孩子带来的绝对不是平和安宁，而是邪恶和不幸。

玖辛奈到底瞒了他多少事情，那个预言到底是怎么说的？连绳一定得问个明白。

“玖辛奈。”他静静推开门，红发的女人正闭着眼小憩，仿佛黑云压城的天气对她没有一点影响，她只是个安静待产的母亲。

“别装睡了。”连绳叹了一口气，坐在床边的凳子上。“我有事要问你。”

玖辛奈的睫毛不停地抖动着，却不肯睁眼。连绳有些恼怒，却也不能对她发火，只好推了推她的肩膀，而红头发的女人却把脑袋一偏，留了个后脑勺给他，好像是他做错了什么事似的。

哎，真是他命中的克星。

“我问你，那个预言……到底是怎么说的？”

玖辛奈猛地睁开双眼，灰黑色的眸子在不停地颤动。窗外是遮天蔽日的黑云，她肚子里的生命正挣扎着要看一看这新的世界。

她回头望了一眼连绳，金色的头发，蓝色的眼睛。不知道以后他们的孩子会不会长的像他，还是像自己？

“抱歉，把你扯进来。”连绳一愣，没明白玖辛奈是什么意思。

“我本来就是个祸害，”玖辛奈回忆起童年的往事，“从出生到现在，就是因为身体里的……尾兽。”她泪如雨下，“不知道害死了多少人。”

她抹去了泪水，声音变得坚定，“我想要个孩子，不管和谁生的都好。我只有小孩就够了，因为一直以来我都是一个人，我一定会好好保护他，爱护他，不要让他重蹈我的覆辙……”玖辛奈愣了愣，才接着说下去，“可是……老天一定是惩罚我……直到有一天我得知他会是预言之子”她抬头看着连绳，眼睛里不知是悲伤抑或遗憾，“我的孩子……必须用我的命来换。”

连绳脑里五雷轰顶，他狠狠地吸了一口气，心里那紧绷的弦再差一点就要拉断了。“什么意思，什么用命来换？”

玖辛奈已是一脸平静，“九尾的力量很大，趁我身体虚弱的时候，它就会找机会跑出来。这么多年我一直尝试抑制它的力量，可惜不太成功。”她苦笑着说，“我的孩子会是预言之子，尾兽的力量会转移到他身上，而我的身体一旦离开九尾，也就……”她低下头，声音平静地发抖，“我以为，我以为我会一直陪在他身边……”

“连绳，”她一眨眼，一颗眼泪就掉了下来，砸在连绳手上，像有千百的重量。“我好希望他有一个幸福的家庭，可是我做不到了”玖辛奈紧紧抓住连绳的手，“我做不到了”她的眼泪像断了线的珠子，“对不起，妈妈没有办法看着你长大，妈妈不能喂你吃饭，不能哄你入睡，妈妈……”她剧烈地喘息起来，几乎晕厥。连绳急忙扶住她，将她紧紧地箍在怀里。

直到玖辛奈的情绪平静下来，连绳才放开她，让她平躺在床上。他小心翼翼地掖好被子，吻着玖辛奈的额头，“放心，还有我在。我会……一直在你身边。”

他说完这句话，心里却空荡荡的。这是他孩子的母亲，他许下这个承诺有错么？

没有错，连绳告诉自己。这是他现在必须承担起来的责任。

“不，”玖辛奈突然说，她灰蓝色的眼睛像是能看穿连绳的内心，“你走吧。”

连绳一愣，随即苦笑，“可是我已经，没有选择了。”


	13. 第十三章

“不，你有。”玖辛奈说，“你一直都有选择。”

“连绳，”她努力撑起身体，“连绳，”她又叫了一次，声音温柔细碎，“你没必要这么辛苦。真的……你知道，很多事，不是我们能控制的。你已经做的够好了，不管是作为一个师长，一个火影，亦或是一个丈夫。”她的眼睛弯起来，笑容里都透着暖意，“那时我第一眼就看中了你，也不知道为什么。”噗嗤一笑，“或许就是因为你温柔的样子，感觉很好欺负呢。”

连绳没有说话，他只觉玖辛奈的嘴角透着悲伤，下一秒就要有泪水划过。

“呐连绳，我真的，真的希望你幸福。这件事……把你牵扯进来很抱歉，而且这么长时间以来，你一直容忍我的任性和无理取闹。走到现在这一步，”她顿了顿，底下头，耳旁的碎发温柔地垂在脸颊旁，“我已经……很知足了。你……对我付出的够多了。现在……我的生命即将终结，”玖辛奈闭上了眼，“这是，无法转变的事实。所以……求你好好活下去。”她睁开眼睛，望着连绳，目光直白而真诚。

“我……”玖辛奈张了张嘴，但仍旧没有办法说出口，她像连绳一样苦笑，真是痛苦呐，暗恋的心情，那么汹涌的感情却不能说出口，必须压抑在心里，只是为了爱着的那个人。

“连绳，”玖辛奈说，“九尾很危险，但以我的血迹界限应该还能把它封印在孩子身上。你只要负责村落的安全，还有防止……那个组织的入侵。如果孩子有幸活下来，希望你能……抚养他。如果……”她咬了咬嘴唇，“如果有什么万一，我希望你以自己为重，你不需要对这件事，负任何责任。”玖辛奈望着他，“我希望你好好爱自己，和你爱的人在一起，幸福的生活下去……”

“呐，连绳，我们是朋友……对吧……”讲到最后，她竟然没能忍住，满眼都是泪水。

明明说了这么多次，现在为什么如此心痛。

窗外已经淅淅沥沥下起了小雨，卡卡西坐在床边，望着雨丝和乌云，也不知在想些什么。

他摸了摸手边的面具，四年了，当时他带着还有些大，现在就刚刚好。原本崭新的白漆已经掉落的斑斑块块，边角也有些残破。明天得去杂货店，看看能不能买到些修补的工具。

卡卡西把面具放在床上，脑袋轻轻贴着，像是能听到死物的话语，回到四年前的那个晚上……

“卡卡西喜欢么？那是仿暗部的面具哦。”连绳的话好像就在耳边。

“老师……”这四年，他说的最多的词就是……老师……除此之外，再也不愿对别人说一个多余的字。

“啪”湿漉漉的脚印声印在窗台上，卡卡西一惊，下一秒却被一双手遮住了眼。多熟悉的温度，还有那柔软的触觉，带着冰凉的雨水贴着他的双眼。

卡卡西说不出话，只觉得鼻头一酸，滚烫的眼泪一颗颗掉落在掌心里。他想痛苦的大哭，但这些年他只学会了隐忍，深深地咬着嘴唇，直到失了血色。那个温热的身体紧紧贴着他，鼻尖蹭着他的脖颈，呼吸缓慢又温柔。

“呜……”他再也忍不住，只能咬着自己的拳头。掌心已经接不住掉下的泪水，透过指缝流到他的嘴里，又苦又涩。

“卡卡西……”久违的嗓音，疲惫沙哑，却抹不去深处的温柔。少年停止了哽咽，眼泪却还在不停地掉，像是要把一辈子的泪水都流干净。

连绳把脸紧紧地贴着他的脖子，皮肤相接的地方烫得吓人，他用最大的力量把卡卡西箍在怀里，像是要一寸一寸把他揉进自己的血肉。

不，再抱紧一点，他已经没有时间了。


	14. 十四章

“老……老师……”卡卡西转过头，柔软的金色头发拂过少年的面颊。他想转身抱住连绳，却被手臂紧紧箍住，动弹不得。

卡卡西轻轻吻着那头被雨水打湿的金发，原本的固执，倔强，不满还有怨恨，似乎在这一瞬间都烟消云散了。只要连绳来找他，哪怕是丢弃自尊，他也无法拒绝这个男人。他的怀抱实在是太温暖了，无数次从梦魇中惊醒，卡卡西都希望被连绳紧紧地拥在怀里，似乎只有这样才能消除他每夜的恐惧。

“卡卡西，”连绳轻轻咬着少年娇嫩的脖颈，慢慢地松开了手。

少年转过身子，那双湛蓝色的眼睛望着他，温柔又深不见底。

他伸手想抚上连绳的脸颊，却被架开了，原本满是爱意的蓝色瞳孔又恢复了往常的平静和冰冷。

“我得走了。”语气短促，无情。连绳撑起身子就要离开，他怕再多呆一秒，就忍不住要改变自己的决定。

“老师！”卡卡西紧紧地拽住了他，为什么刚一来又要走？少年下意识地有些不安。

“放手。”他甩掉了少年的手。“不！”卡卡西叫道，“我不会放你走了，不管怎样都好，老师你别再离开我了！求……求你了”卡卡西从后面环住连绳的腰，面颊紧紧贴着湿漉漉的布料，泪水混合着雨水滚落下来。

从前的骄傲、自尊，敌得过整整四年的寂寞么？敌得过在相见的那一瞬间，发现对方已经有了另一个伴侣，还即将有一个美好的家庭？

卡卡西自问，他能给连绳什么？除了年轻的身体，什么也没有。他没有任何资本，也没有任何资格要求连绳选择和他在一起，抛妻弃子。所以现在他退一步好了，他愿意和那个女人共享，只要有一半的连绳是他的。

求你了，老师。你总愿意把你的一半分给我吧……

连绳顿了顿，他转过身子，没有说话，只是望着那张青涩的脸，还有左眼那道明显的疤痕，内心抽痛了一下。这就是他要保护的人，可现在呢？他离开了四年，他以为四年里卡卡西会有好的归属，找到一个给他带来快乐而不是痛苦的人，亦或者是忘了过去，过一个正常人的生活。

可为什么，现在却变成了这样子？

我该拿你怎么办？连绳的手指覆上了卡卡西的左眼。这么年轻，这么美丽，为什么要经历这么多痛苦？

你知道么，我，也想陪在你身边啊……连绳靠近少年，慢慢吻上了那柔软却颤抖的嘴唇，小心地摩挲着，轻轻咬着，纠缠着，就跟对待一件挚爱的宝物，舍不得弄坏一丝一毫，恨不得用尽全身的力气去保护它不受伤害。

可是，我做错了选择。

连绳狠狠地咬了一口，听到吃痛的声音，然后又放开，不顾少年的哀求。

我得对这个选择负责呢卡卡西，它太沉重了，我没办法逃避。

手指反复摩挲着那稚嫩的肌肤，连绳忍不住苦笑。太痛苦了，眼泪已经在心里流干了。

“所以……老师……”卡卡西看着他，异色的双瞳带着祈求，“你不会离开我的吧……啊！不不！没关系！”少年忽然间变得紧张，“你今天不留下来也没关系！我知道，她……嗯，就要生了，你现在得去照顾她。孕妇都是有脾气的。”

卡卡西低头一笑，眼角却红了。

“没关系的老师，”少年有些哽咽，“你不陪我也没关系，我很乖的，只要你……”

愿意回来看我……

卡卡西闭上眼，泪水不停地落下来。他的心在颤抖，绝望的感情支配着他的身体。也不知为什么，他只觉得永远也留不住连绳了，不管做再多的努力。

简直就像是永别。为什么会有这种感觉？一定是天气的原因，今天没有太阳，阴雨连绵。一定是这个原因。

少年睁开眼，擦了擦眼角，就要把连绳往外推，“老师你走吧，你儿子在等你呢！”猛地，却被连绳一把抱住。

“对不起，卡卡西。”声音在颤抖，身体也是。他第一次见到这样的连绳。

“对不起……我……可能……再也无法见到你了”

卡卡西愣住了，原本抱着连绳的双手也无意识地垂了下来。

“什……什么意思？！”他忽然间反应过来，抓着连绳的衣襟，“什么叫再也见不了面了？老师你在说什么？啊……我明白了，”少年苦笑，“你是怕我缠着你？没关系的，我不会那么没分寸的。你知道，我……”

连绳捂上他的嘴，别过脸去。

“对不起……”

少年的嘴唇在颤抖，“对不起什么？”

“全部。”

一颗泪掉了下来，“全部？”

“是的，全部……全部都很抱歉。”

卡卡西捧住连绳的脸，声音里带着哽咽，“太狡猾了吧……到底出了什么事？我们可以一起解决，一起面对，是不是？老师，我们从一开始就一起，经历了那么多。你不能撇下我一个人！”卡卡西紧紧搂住连绳，“你不能撇下我，你不能撇下我……”语无伦次地重复着，身体不停地颤抖。

“卡卡西！”连绳强迫卡卡西抬起头，“你看着我，你听我说，我必须得走了，来不及了。我真的……”他咬着牙，狠狠地把少年推开。然而下一秒，左脚又被瘦弱的双手抓住。

“别走！！！！”声嘶力竭的哭喊，“别走别走！！！！”十六年，他从来没有这么大声哭泣过，这一次，他费尽心力，哭破了喉咙，只想留下一个人。“求你了！别丢下我一个人！！！带土走了，琳走了，连绳你要去哪里？你要去哪里？”泪水糊了一脸，“你要去哪里……”声音嘶哑地听不分明。

“我……”温柔的手指揭去了他的眼泪，卡卡西在一片莹莹的泪光中看见了连绳颤抖的嘴唇，还有那双布满泪水的蓝色眼睛。

“老师……”你别哭……你不要伤心……卡卡西会陪在你身边……

少年伸手想去帮他擦掉泪水，蓝色的眼泪却跌落在他的眼里。

连绳笑了，却掩饰不住他手指的颤抖，和内心的绝望。他第一次哭，原来泪水是这么炙热，是这么灼人心窍。

“卡卡西……你知道么，我想让你开心，想让你快乐，想让你笑……我，整天都在想这些事。”连绳用手掌擦去眼泪，胸腔里却涌起愈加汹涌的感情，让他忍不住哽咽，“但事实上，我一直都在做伤害你的事。你还这么年轻，你的日子还很长，求你，一定要好好活下去……你一定会……遇到更好的人”连绳抵着他的额头，他能感觉到老师身上的颤抖，和内心的无助与痛苦。

卡卡西抬起头，最后一眼望着那双湛蓝的瞳孔，“可是……你走了，我就真的……只有一个人了……”

眼前一黑，少年被打晕，然后被小心翼翼安放在床上，整理好被角。最后一个吻，印在他的唇上。从此这个人的气味，便永远消失的无影无踪，再也无迹可寻。


	15. 十五章

雷声震耳，闪电把黑夜照成了白昼。猛地一团火焰从天边升起，愈烧愈烈，金赤色的火光染红了半边天空。

“是，是九尾！！”有人大叫，接着便听到女人和小孩的哭喊声，房屋被火焰灼烧，木材发出垂死的声响，然后整一栋建筑怵然倒塌，湮没了人声。

不远处的废墟上站着一个女人，一头红发被风吹的乱舞，白色的裙子被血染成了深红，印着这漫天的火光，有种说不出的决绝。

“玖辛奈。”

有人叫她，多熟悉的声音，她听了五年都没听够。墨蓝色的眸子里先是诧异，而后嘴角牵起了一个笑容。

她转过头，风吹乱了她的头发，吹碎了她眼里的泪水。瞳孔里印出的是连绳那张坚毅的脸，眼角却带着温柔。

“我来了。”

连绳抱住了她，还有她怀里抱着的孩子。金色的头发，蓝色的眼睛，和他的父亲一摸一样。只不过这新生的婴儿还不清楚自己现在的处境，只是安安静静地看着他的父母。这是他第一眼，也是最后一眼看他的父亲。

轰地一声巨响，怪兽掀翻了房屋，哭声震天，一个又一个的黑色身影接近它，然后再被他撕碎，吞噬。

连绳松开了手臂，小心而又仔细地用手指轻轻擦着婴儿的脸颊。玖辛奈望着他，她不知道为什么他做了这样一个决定，但既然他来了，那就一起迎接死亡吧。

玖辛奈牵起嘴角，

“连绳，”她的眼里满是坚毅，“我，从来没有后悔爱上你。”

“从来没有。”  
一霎那火光漫起，透蓝的火焰灼焦了天空。  
“不——！”  
卡卡西猛地从梦中惊醒。他睁大眼睛，呼吸急促，额角一片冰凉。  
“不……”他平静了下来，默念着，“不。”  
很久没做这个梦了。  
他睡的一直不是很好，总爱失眠，所以他总是在半夜去到慰灵碑前，静静地躺在草地上，耳朵贴着土地，似乎能听见地下亡灵的絮语。  
“卡卡西……”有人叫他的名字，但当他想回答的时候，那声音却又消失不见了。  
如今离连绳牺牲的那一天，已经整整一十二年。那个叫鸣人的孩子，今年也已满十二岁了。从前他是他的学生，如今他是他孩子的老师，多么可笑的因果循环。  
再也睡不着了。卡卡西起了身，整理好衣服便离开了房间。  
夜凉如水，星光繁复，一如十六年前的那个晚上。星光印在他的银发上，闪烁着柔亮的光影。  
推开门，房间里弥漫着一股浓浓的消毒水的味道，却隐隐夹杂着新鲜雏菊的清香。  
“我来了，”卡卡西轻声说道，“琳。”  
熠熠的光洒在窗前，沉睡的少女一脸的平静安详。这么多年，她的身体没有变化，似乎永远停留在了十二岁。  
卡卡西拂上琳的头发，轻轻印了一个吻，然后将手里还沾满露水的野百合换下了早些的雏菊。  
“今天晚上尤其难以入睡，”卡卡西撑着下巴，静静地看着少女，“最近那几个小鬼闹的我心烦。我总觉得，这样的日子够了呢。”  
“鸣人也终于到了当中忍的年纪。十二岁了，和我们当时一样。”卡卡西笑了笑，“越来越不敢看他的眼睛了。不过他一点也不像他爸啊……”说完顿了顿，“真是一点也不像呢。”语气里不知是透着遗憾还是哀伤。  
卡卡西拿过琳的手，把脸贴在她的手背上，轻轻地磨蹭，“琳，我刚刚又梦见老师了……好久没梦见他了。你知道么，”他眨了眨眼，忍住了一滴将要涌出的眼泪，  
“我真的好想他。”  
琳的手冰凉却柔软，和着月光，让他悲伤的心得到了些许安慰。  
也不知过了多久，身边的空气开始变得活泼起来。清晨的第一缕阳光照射在卡卡西的银发上，枝上的无名鸟儿翘着美丽的尾羽，嫩黄的嘴角唱出婉转的歌声。  
卡卡西睁开眼，视线还有些模糊。一个吻印在他的额头，温热的气息唤醒了他的脑袋。  
“老师？”  
他下意识地问到，抬起头，却看见琳微笑着坐在床前，眼睛里有说不出的温柔。他惊讶极了，却说不出话。  
“还记得么，卡卡西。”琳开了口，“我说过，你和老师，会很幸福的。”  
双手抚上他的面颊，温热，还能感觉到脉搏的跳动，可琳的脸却看不清晰，只能模糊地辨识出一个笑容。  
一切是那么的真实却又虚幻。  
“卡卡西……”  
他又听到了这声呼唤，每夜他贴着冰冷的土地，总是听到地底的回响。  
是琳在叫她么？可又像老师的声音。  
“卡卡西……”  
他摇了摇头，脑子有些不清醒。  
“呐，醒来吧……”  
琳的脸出现在他面前，额头温柔地抵着他的。卡卡西只能看清那张呓语的嘴唇，张开，再闭上。说着他听不明白的话。  
他试着努力听清楚这模糊不清的句子。  
“卡……卡卡西……”  
老师？  
在呼唤我么……  
卡卡西揉了揉眼睛，琳不见了，只有一片湖蓝色。认真、坚定、从不畏惧的蓝色瞳孔，温柔地看着他。  
简直像在做梦。  
卡卡西抚上那双眼，皮肤的温度灼伤了他的手指。  
啊……是真的。是真的连绳。


	16. 第十六章

第十六章

午后的阳光暖暖地照在泛着银光的叶子上，树叶随风摆动，地上的光影也随之舞蹈起来。不知名的鸟儿在唱着听不懂的歌，声音婉转又动听。

卡卡西抬起眼，白色的睫毛有些疲惫的遮挡着瞳孔：他刚刚睡了个午觉，在门前的躺椅上。随后他转了转头，想要换个姿势，但是身体却酸软的不听使唤。

卡卡西低声叹了一口气。继而静默地注视着草叶上跳动着的光斑。

悠闲，惬意而又无忧无虑的午后，就像是一场梦一样。

“呦！你醒了。”连绳出现在石子小路的尽头，金色的头发像太阳一般闪耀。

“老师？”卡卡西挣扎着想起身，却又倒了下去。

“别动。”连绳快步走了过来，轻轻地跪在他身旁，“你的身体还不习惯。”说着又摸了摸卡卡西的脸，“不要急。很快就会好起来的。”

卡卡西觉得自己的脸有些发热，但他什么也没说，只是闭上眼，静静地贴着连绳的手。

气温渐渐降下来，余光还散着微热。连绳小心的抱起卡卡西，一举一动都细致的如同保护着世上最珍贵的宝物。这个已经二十七岁的成年男人，此刻脆弱无力的像个婴儿一般紧紧依偎着连绳。

屋子里一股不知什么东西被烧糊了的味道。卡卡西皱了皱鼻子。

“真是不好意思。”把卡卡西安置在木椅上的连绳抓了抓头发，“这么多年我唯一学不会的就是做料理。”

说完他笑了，一如既往的有些无奈。

卡卡西抿了嘴，过了一两秒才开口，声音沙哑且颤抖：“没……没关系。”然后抬头看着连绳。

老师老了，瘦了，憔悴了。

他的眼泪掉了下来，一滴滴滚烫的灼烧着他的皮肤。

连绳有些惊讶，他走过来，擦掉了卡卡西脸上的泪痕。

"没关系。“连绳抵着他的额头，”你能醒过来，已经再好不过了。“


	17. 第十七章

第十七章

夜凉如水，连绳抱着卡卡西躺在窗边的竹床上。

”真难吃，“卡卡西有气无力的说着，”你做的饭。“

”别说话，好好休息。“连绳用脸蹭了蹭他的头发。

”哼“男人轻哼了一声。

沉默良久，卡卡西开口道：”我……睡了多久。“

连绳没有回答，卡卡西努力抬起头.老师正望着窗外，星光映在他湛蓝色的眼睛里,忧伤却又平静。

连绳收回了目光，笑着说：“也没多久。当时自来也老师本想让我和他一起出任务，谁知……”他顿了顿，“你竟然昏倒在医院里。”

连绳摩挲着卡卡西的脸，“你不知我当时有多……慌张，医生说你受了巨大刺激，可能再也醒不过来。”他笑出了声，“太滑稽了。一个活人怎么能就这么睡过去呢。”

他停住了。“可是当我看到琳，”连绳没有再说下去。只是低头吻住了卡卡西的唇。

“差……劲……”卡卡西笑着说，眼里却有了泪光，“还四代呢，竟然为了……一个学生，把……把村子里的人都丢下了。”

“什么四代？”连绳有些奇怪。看着卡卡西沉默不语，他摇着头笑道：“确实啊，我真是个差劲的忍者呢。”说着，又望向了窗外，不知道在思索些什么。

卡卡西闭上了眼，黑暗中他仿佛能看见天边的点点星火。

”我好像……做了一个很长的梦呢。“卡卡西说，“睡着的时候。”

“是么”

“嗯。梦里有……很多人。我还有，三个学生。”卡卡西也笑了，眼泪流了出来。”特别的可爱。其中有一个叫鸣人的，和你好像。我这几天一直在想，你要是能有个这样的儿子，就好了。“

”那这梦里，我一直陪在你的身边么“连绳轻声问。

卡卡西哭了起来，他已经二十七岁了，却哭的像个小孩。

”没……没有。“他嘴唇哆嗦着，泣不成声。

”没关系。“连绳吻着他的额头。

”这个梦我做了十年，现在我不知道自己希望哪一个才是梦。“卡卡西睁开眼，泪水模糊了他的视线，”老师……“，他试着伸出手，连绳却抱住了他。

温热的肌肤蹭着他的脖颈，发丝擦过他的脸颊，身体被温暖的双手紧紧环绕，耳畔是细碎的吻。

”没关系，“连绳的声音低沉而轻柔，然后一滴一滴温热的泪落在了卡卡西的耳边。

”没关系。“连绳说。

”我还有一辈子来爱你。“

=================================完==================================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我靠，我竟然完结了这篇文。  
> 原本有一肚子的话想说，现在竟然也写不出来了。第一章我写的特别用心，大概拖了有一年才写完（好吧我是懒）。里面写的也特别细致，文风吧，我觉得还是挺日系的。  
> 后来也不知怎么着就拐了，再也写不细致了，而且越走越歪。现在看下来，最喜欢的是雨夜H的那一章。妈呀我当时怎么写出来的，现在是再也写不出来了。其实original 的文里有很多H，我也是很用心写，但写完后看着真是哈赤噶西，不能忍受，于是我就删了= =  
> 关于角色的话，我明白我真的写的很OOC，尤其是卡卡西同学。我实在把握不好他的性格，亦或者说，我一开始就没设定好。这里面的卡卡西是隐忍而且动不动就哭的，原著粉请不要打我。连绳吗，我希望他是温柔的，但面对卡卡西的时候也是不知所措，也会受伤的一个人。反正不是一个强攻= =  
> 不管怎样，这篇并不怎么完满的文章到此结束了。本来还想说说四代和玖辛奈生孩子的问题，不过想想还是算了，不H就生孩子的办法多了，大家自己安排哈。至于玖辛奈，我觉得她也很可爱嘛，所以让连绳还是在乎她的，爱她的。  
> 恩，以上。  
> 十分谢谢大家对我的支持和包容！能够写完这篇文章，真的全靠你们给我的鼓励～！谢谢！这篇文章献给四卡吧，献给所有四卡粉，也献给吧主哈哈哈哈哈哈，之前也麻烦了吧主不少事。  
> 谢谢谢谢～！  
> 我也退场了。  
> 祝大家幸福：）  
> 四卡幸福：）


End file.
